Child of Seas (Re-written)
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: What if Poseidon had a daughter? But there's a twist, she's from the other side of the globe with her five brothers (all older) and sister (older). Paisley Oceania Brown thinks she's weird. Oh hell, it's about to get a whole lot more confusing. No flames please. Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Paisley POV

I should probably introduce myself. Hi, I'm Paisley Oceania Brown. Call me Paisley, nothing else. I am from New Zealand. I moved to America a month ago. I am Thirteen.

I pushed my way through the crowded hallway, trying to look for the front desk. A hand is put on my shoulder, so naturally, I judo flip them. The boy has black hair, and sharp Pale features. He looked around my age. The boy was wearing a black aviators jacket, black jeans and black shoes. He opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful dark, obsidian eyes. He groaned.

"Ouch!" He exclaims.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you OK? I'm so sorry, it was an accident."I say, kneeling next to him, helping him up.

"Its Ok. I was just gonna help you find the office. I was new here a month ago, and judging by the way you looked around, you're the new student my teacher was talking about." He said, brushing me off.

"I'm Paisley, by the way. Paisley Brown." I say, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo." He says, taking my hand in his cool one and shaking it. He grips my arm and tugs me through the people.

"Remind me to get here earlier." I tell him.

"You should get here earlier!" He retorts.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny." I say sourly. Nico brings me to a room with the words 'OFFICE' Plastered on the door. I go in. There is a desk with a woman talking hurriedly on the phone behind it. I walk up slowly. I look back at Nico who was leaning on the door frame, texting someone.

"Um, Hi. I'm new here." I say. The lady smiles at me and take the phone from her ear.

"Hold on a sec, honey." She says to me. She spins around in her chair and collects a few items from the desk and drawers behind her. She hands me a brown folder and two slips of Paper. "Ok. In the folder is all the options of sports we offer here at goode. I understand that you're ADHD and Dyslexic?" I nod.

"OK. Nico there is in your class. This is your schedule and this is your locker number and combination." The lady says, "Nico can be your guide and such. He has lovely friends and has almost the same schedule. Have a Goode day, Paisley."

I walk back to Nico and smile awkwardly. "C'mon Paisley. Lets go." He says, grabbing my forearm and takes me to my locker, well the one next to it is his,so...

I put my books in and hang up my schedule after copying into my notebook. I double-check I have my glasses and head off to my home room.

Girls with cheerleading uniforms were sitting with Jocks. There was very few normal people in this class. At the back was a girl with curled caramel hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a short mini skirt and a white tank top. On her feet were small heels. She was wearing stacks of Make Up, and was probably a cheerleader, but without her uniform.

Nico sat next to her, while I stood dazed in the doorway. The caramel haired girl kisses Nico's cheek and giggles. I suddenly feel a weight press on my chest. I sigh and sit down in an empty seat at the end of the back row. I plonk the books down and put my bag under my seat. I whip out my glasses and put them on. They had a wide frame and was black. They made me look like a nerd, but my sister said I looked cute.

Another thing you should know about me is I had 5 brothers and 1 sister. All but my oldest brother was dead. I missed them horribly, but I had a goal to tell no one that. I don't need sympathy. I don't want sympathy. I can feel caramel (I'm gonna call her that) glaring at me.

"Thats Paisley. I'm her guide. Remember Mister Lifton said I was to help the new kid settle in?" I hear Nico say. My phone vibrates.

CALLER ID: COLE! Mah brotha!

"Hi, Cole!" I say cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey little sis!" He says, "How's school?"

"Hasn't started yet. When Are you coming over? You said you would." I say bossily.

"Sorry Kid, I cant come next month, I have a meeting. Its really important." He says sorrowfully.

"Oh, OK. Well, I'll call you after school."

"Are you wearing those geeky glasses?"

"Yes. yes I am."

"Good. You're quite the eye catcher in those." I can just hear him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew! Gross! I'm hanging up now!'

"You do th-" I hung up.

Nico was looking at me weirdly. "What?" I demand.

"nothing. This is my Girlfriend, Melissa. Melissa, this is Paisley."

"Hi." She says without emotion. Melissa kept looking at the board with her arms crossed over her chest. Well, someone didn't have their coffee.

A teacher walks in. "Ok, Good morning class! After roll call, I am going to introduce someone to you!"

Mr Lifton I assume. After roll, he says some of my least favourite words.

"Paisley, come to the front please." he looks directly at me. "Class, meet Paisley Brown. From Australia."

"New Zealand, sir." I correct.

"Sorry, Paisley." He says, grinning at me. This was going to be a long year...

**A/N**

**Ok, this is a re-write of my previous 'Child of Seas' story. No flames please. I'm twelve.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review! Tell me whatcha think! Previously Paisley was a mary sue, so I'm changing it a bit. Nico's POV up next... Maybe. I could change my mind.**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico POV

I watched as Paisley awkwardly stood at the front and the class stared at her. I can see Melissa glaring at her from the corner of my eye.

I should probably explain. Melissa and I started dating after the war, so it's been a month. Melissa is a daughter of Aphrodite, and I didn't really know she existed until she asked me out. Piper warned me about her more than once but I never listened.

"Hi, I'm Paisley. I come from New Zealand. I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I love sports. You name it, I've most likely played it. I used to spend all my free time either reading, writing, surfing, or swimming. I have an older brother Cole. He's back in NZ, because he's graduated from Uni. He is 24. Only my half brother. I've never met my Dad and I have reading glasses." Paisley says. She has a powerful Aura. Like Percy's.

Paisley had mid back length dark chocolate brown hair with natural beach waves. Her eyes were a greeny brown colour. She had a splash of dark freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a black hoddie with the batman logo design paired with jean shorts and sneakers.

"Thank you Paisley." Mr Lifton said, pushing her lightly back to her chair. She sat a few chairs to my left. There was two empty desks between us. Why didn't she sit by me? Was I actually hurt?

After the bell, I had Gym with Paisley.

"Where's the gym?" She asks.

"If you keep going down the hall, down the stairs, it should be on your right. Why?" I ask. I can take her.

"I do t wanna rely in you for everything." she admits.

"I don't mind." I say. Before we could go any further, someone gripped my bicep.

"Hey, wanna go to the movies later?" she whispered.

"Umm, Ok?" I say. why was she bringing this up now. Then I got it. Paisley was there. Melissa felt threatened. "Don't worry. I like you, Lissa."

I lied. I look for Paisley, but she's not there. She went ahead of me to the gym probably.

"Alright Cupcakes. Ten laps around the track!" Someone shouted from inside, and I knew just who it was. Hedge.

I pushed open the gym door. Hedge was standing there, swinging his bat around.

"Di Angelo! You're late!" he barked. "An extra ten!"

"What?" I ask, I couldn't believe this! Paisley was laughing a bit.

"You too, new girl! Just for laughing!" hedge yelled. Why?

"I like running. I always beat my brothers even when I was little. but them again, I played more sports." Paisley trailed off.

After I changed, Paisley and I started our twenty laps. Paisley was zooming ahead and finished her twenty when everyone had finished nine. She wasn't kidding...

"How- did- you- do- that?" I puffed after I had finished.

"Like I said, I played tonnes of sport. I always had something on." Paisley waved off.

Hedge later in the lesson pulled me aside.

"Your that kid Paisley's guide, right?" he asks

"Um, yeah?" I stammer.

"I was sent here to collect a demigod as usual, and I think it's her. she smells strong too." Hedge notifies. I shrug.

*flashforwards to valentines day*

I waited at the front gates for Paisley. We've become best friends. Although she's one of the nerdy perky occasionally bubbly people and everyone think in emo, we actually work well together. Paisley joined the swim team ad won them all of the gold medals. I had already joined the soccer team. Paisley, as it turns out, linked next door a few floors down. She said she wanted to go alone to school, instead of hitching a ride with us. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

_'Hey, Nic! I'm calling in sick today. It's valentines day and I'm allergic to roses. Weird ay? Um, can you collect the homework for me? I'll meet you in the lobby after school. :) Paisley.'_

Now I knew why she didn't show up. I walked in and took my seat next to Melissa. She and I had broken up because her and Paisley fought and I ended up being stuck in the middle. Melissa was teasing her because her Mum was always out and her brother never visited. I was also surprised hedge hadn't taken her to camp yet.

After school, like five minutes after the bell, Paisley texted me again

'_Hey. My mum went out and someone delivered roses at the door and I can't touch them or go near them. Y the heck did I have to move them from the hallways into the kitchen? I'm getting a rash and coughing and sneezing ;('_

Percy tapped my shoulder, "You alright?" He asked.

This was one of the things I liked about Percy. He always knew when someone was upset or worried. I still can't believe that I used to like him. I think we're better off friends.

"Paisley's sick. She didn't come to school today because she's allergic to roses, but when her Mum went out, someone delivered some, and she can't leave them in the picked them up and now she's got a rash and is coughing and sneezing." I say, quoting most of her Text.

"Poor Kid." Percy says. The rest of the group (Melissa, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso and Annabeth) nodded.

"Did you collect her r homework?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

"You should go over and make sure she's OK." Piper says, her eyebrows furrowing.

We all piled into two small cars, and went home. A little bit of snow was floating down, the wind bouncing the small flakes around. I tried to catch one, while Jason ducked his head and had nothing to do with the snow.

I walked up the flights of stairs and went to Paisley's apartment, much to Melissa's dismay. Melissa kept trying to get us back together, but she was annoying me with the attempts . I knocked on the door. Paisley answered.

She was wearing sweat pants, a thermal and a thick snowboarding jacket that looked soft. Her nose was all red, and I could see an angry red rash creeping up her neck. Paisley's glasses were sitting ontop of her head. She sighed.

"Hi Nic." She said, looking down.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask, knowing that whatever she's got isn't contagious.

"I couldn't tell you over a text, but I asked what day it was to my Mum and she said 'Valentines Day' and then I asked if it was anything else and she said, 'not that I know of' and this is the fifth time in a row she's forgotten, Nico! The fifth time!" She ranted.

"Forgotten what?" I ask.

"See, I'm not gonna bet mad at you because I only met you a five months ago, but it's my birthday. and Mum Forgot." Paisley sniffles like she was about to cry. I surge forwards and hug her.

"Where is your Mum now?" I ask her, her forehead rested on my shoulder making my heart leap.

"Still out. I don't know where though." Paisley says, pulling back from the hug.I suddenly feel warm.

"What can I do to help?"I ask.

"You don't have to, Nic." She says.

"But I want to." I insist. I got an idea. "put on your slippers and mittens and whatever and follow me." She gives me a horrified expression. "Don't worry, we're not leaving the apartment building."

She lets me in and I find the place squeaky clean. Snowflakes cling to me and I'm surprised that they didn't fall off yet. Paisley comes out of her room wearing the same thing, but she had her ugg boots on and some mittens. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

I lead her to my Apartment that I share with everyone but Percy. He lives across the hall with Sally.

When we go in, I am stopped my a hug from Melissa. "Hey Nic." She whispers in my ear.

"Go away Melissa!" I exasperate. Piper gives Paisley a warm cup of tea and smiles.

"Sit down Paisley, I need to talk to the other's minus Melissa for a sec." I say. They all follow me into my room. "Its Paisley's birthday and her Mum forgot and is out."

"Her birthday's on Valentines day?" Asks Leo, with his arm around Calypso.

"We should do something special." The said girl suggests. "I could bake her a cake, Piper could decorate the kitchen, Annabeth could make her a present, and you boys could do whatever boys do."

"Thats not a bad idea." Annabeth says, smiling. "We've gotta go out, or world war three will start between Paisley and Melissa."

We all walk back into the lounge, finding Paisley's cup in Melissa's hands, now empty, with all the contents all over her. Paisley's freckles darken a bit and she makes no move to hide her infuriation.

"Worst. Birthday. Ever." She says, before breaking down sobbing. Before I could go over and comfort her, she flies out of the room with her almost super human speed.

Piper sighs. "What the hades Melissa?" Annabeth screeches, "You ruined our plan!"

What. A. Mess.

**A/N**

**This went a bit fast, yes, but I wanted to do a Valentines day chapter, even if it is a bit late :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Paisley POV

I was peeved. Who does Melissa think she is? How DARE she spill hot tea on me? I was raged. I slammed the door to my room shut along with the apartment door. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

CALLER ID: Gabster!

Gabby! "Hello?" I rush excitedly.

"Happy birthday!" all my old friends cheer. I smile

"You guys remembered!" I say happily, bursting with joy.

"Take it your Mum forgot?" asks Ang.

"And I had to take the day off because I'm allergic to roses. At least at home the teachers had the decency to say no lovey dovey stuff. Now I have a rash crawling up my neck and I need to sneeze every minute." I start. "And that's only the beginning of it all. I also had my best friends ex girlfriend spill hot tea on me when no one was looking."

I hear them all sigh.

"Is your mum home yet?" asks Gabby

"No. I don't know where she is either!" I cry. the phone crackles.

"It's- I - are- th-" the phone hangs up. I flop down on my bed, feeling tears prick my most likely glowing eyes. I shove off my slippers and jacket, finding sleep finally.

Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. something vibrates in my hand.

"Ello?" I mumble. Didn't this person know I was sleeping?

"Hey kid. You still coming to the comp?" asks Percy. Right, we had a swimming competition.

"Yep. What time?" I ask, sitting up. My alarm clock said '9:37 pm'

"Seven thirty." Percy complains.

"Ok. Melissa won't be there, right?" I double check. the she devil hates my guts. So what if her ex was my best friend? So what if I was the cause of their break up? So what if I have a teeny tiny, Eensy weensy little crush on him. So what?

"Nah. Apparently the heat of the pool will make her hair go all fuzzy" Percy chuckles, "need a lift there?"

"Ok. Pick me up at seven. No more no less." I say, getting up.

"Yes Mother." Percy says sarcastically. "I'll wait outside for you."

"Ok, night Percy." I say yawning.

"Lazy a-" I hang up on Percy.

I get changed into my Pajamas and slump into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. After I eat it, I go to sleep.

"Paisley, Percy's waiting in the kitchen for you." My eyes snap open. 7:15. I'm late!

I throw on my lucky togs (swim suit) and slip on my Goode swim team hoodie and some sweat pants. I grabbed my towel and goggles and Goode high swim cap and stuffed them in a bag.

I sped into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. I heard someone chuckle from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Percy. but he wasn't alone. 

Nico was also there.

"I have never seen you rush that fast." Percy says. "oh and nice hair do."

I looked in the screen of my phone to find my hair an absolute mess. I sigh, thinking on what to reply. I choose the funny option.

"This look is in style now, Perce. Didn't you know?" I asked. Percy shook his head. "I was kidding."

I quickly run to my room, bumping into my mother.

"Hey, good luck Nut! Oh, and take your allergy meds. " she commands.

I grab my pills for my allergies from a shelf in the bathroom and use a glass of water to wash down a pill. I hated my allergies. I was so far allergic to roses and broccoli. The pill was sour, but it would get rid of the horrible feeling in my nose and throat.

Before I could go out the door to go, mum called out something that made me stop walking.

"You're so much like her you know."

"I am nothing like her." I hiss. Yes I was angry with my Mum. But I couldn't help it. I could feel the pill doing it's wonders. Nico and Percy looked at me shocked. This was another side of me that not many people see.

"Let's go." I grumble. We go out the door and I make sure it slams. I don't know why the comment had such an effect. Usually I would be flattered at such a compliment, but all it did was offend me.

The ride to the pools was almost silent. Almost.

"Why're you here Nico. Not that I don't like you, but still." I say, breaking the silence.

"I was awake and bored. Enough said." Nico grumbled "Why are you mad at your mum?"

I didn't answer. I watched the snow fall outside the window. One flake. Two. Three.

"We're here" Percy says.

"I'll carry you. You're not wearing shoes." Nico says to me. I wasn't complaining. Ok, maybe a little, but god. If your crush picked you up so you wouldn't freeze, you'd fangirl a bit in your head too.

He had scooped me up, my bag on my tummy. Colour flashed into his usually pale cheeks when I put my arm around his neck, to hold myself up. When we got back inside, he set me down on my feet because the air was warm.

"OK, we should probably set up the chairs, Pais. After that, you're taking stretches and I'll take warm up. " Percy tells me.

"Ok." This was our ususal jobs. We occasionally swapped, but we were both quite happy with either.

Once our chairs were set up, Coach Hedge came. "OK, Cupcakes. Di Angelo, you're on coffee round, if you want to tag along." Hedge said, noticing my Emo best friend. I grinned at that.I really need a mocha.

"Don't worry, Nic. (**pronounced NEE- K. Rhymes with eek) **I say to him, "Its just hedge, Percy and I. Not the whole team." I assure.

The next person arrives. Jack. Kaylee. Darrel. James. They all took their seats behind the Coaches and captains row. We were in three rows of four seats.

I sat next to Percy and Nico, grinning.

"Alrighty! Time to do some stretches!" I say cheerfully, while the others groan. "Yes I know it's early. I'm tired too. OK? Help me out here!"

We all start stretching, and Percy joins us. I do the splits and see how far down I can make my head go. I think my nose just hit the ground.

After the half hour of warm up was over, I had my fifteen hundred metres of freestyle. Some may be thinking '_wtf? that only just fourteen year old is doing over a kilometre?' _

I can assure you, I hold the record. My arch swimming enemy, Rosie Taegle, was sitting next to me at Marshalling.

"I'll win this time, Brown. Just wait and see." She snarls as we go to marshalling. She says that every time. Our heat (There was only one including all the boys) went down to the diving blocks. I swing my arms a bit, getting rid of the tension. Percy is waving at me.

"Go Paisley!" Nico shouts. I smile. Oh, Nico. I put all my hair into my cap and pull on my goggles.

A whistle blows and d I step up onto the diving block, waiting for the mark.

"Take your marks." BANG! Something shoots into my leg and I have just enough time to look at my leg, and see a bullet wound. A gun.

I fall off the block, and everything goes black.

**Here is your update! I have writers block in my other story, feedback and Ideas are appreciated!**

**SMILES! LOVE and HUGS**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico POV

I watched as Paisley stood up on the block. she had one foot forwards and one back, her long thin arms were holding tightly to the tip and were bent.

"Take your marks." the announcer says. A gun rings out, and I see Paisley look down at her leg. She was shot. Paisley falls off the block, unconscious and cracks her ribs on the poolside. I look around for Hedge, but he's already at her side.

"EVACUATE THE PREMISES!' The announcer yells through a megaphone. Percy is talking on the phone, to the emergency services, i assume.

My heart thumps as I run to the fallen girl. At this stage, people are crowding around her and she is still unconscious. People are leaving with parents and Percy is now talking to Paisley's Mum,

"Yes, Ms Brown, I called the emergency services, they'll be here any moment now. It was only her leg so she'll be fine." Percy says to the most likely panicking mother.

Paisley's leg was bleeding, and a few ribs cracked. Hedge had taken her towel and was stopping the bleeding when the paramedics arrived.

"I am her coach. You can take me, this kid,"he points to me, and then percy, "and that one too. Percy is her captain and Nico is her best friend." The paramedics reluctantly agree. I search the crowd for a suspect. I want to know who shot my bestfriend/crush.

One face stands out. Octavian. He smiles creepily at me and then disappears. Percy tells everyone to go home, and I watch as the paramedics put Paisley on a stretcher. I hold her hand lightly and walk beside her as we wheel her to the ambulance. At the hospital, she wakes up, panicked. She relaxes bit when she see's me.

"N-Nico!" She wails. I stand next to her, brushing a wisp of stray hair from her eyes. "I'm right here. They're gonna have tto operate on you to get the bullet out. OK? You're Mom is on her way. " I assure her. She nods with wide eyes. She's still lying down, because they need to set her broken ribs.

I wait in a room with Percy, and Hedge. "Guy's." I say, wanting to tell them my finding, "I saw Octavian there. I think he did it."

"We have no proof that was him, but I'll message Chiron to make sure." Percy says. A minute later, a very distressed Susan Brown storms in. A boy with blonde hair and the same eyes as sue, honey brown, walk in after her.

"Mum, she'll be fine. She's a fighter. " He says to her. I realize this boy is Cole, Paisley's brother.

"Hey, Ms Brown. They said the bullet hit nothing main and it didnt go too far. But when she fell off the block, she cracked here ribs, so they have to do an xray and set those too, other than that, she's fine. She's in surgery now to get the bullet out. According to that Nurse that escorted us here, she has 99.9999% she'll make it through." Percy assures. Then realizes that Cole is there. "Hi, I'm Percy, the swim captain. We Co the swim team. Thats Hedge, the coach. And Nico, her best friend."

I felt indirectly friend zoned by another person.

Cole sat next to me. He had a rather lanky, strong figure. I thought that this was definitely _her _brother, She was skinny but strong, I mean, she took on the whole football team and won. I can tell you, they didn't mess with her again.

"She said something about you, she said that you were nice." he gave me the once over,"You may not look too nice, but if its coming from my little sister, I could believe it."

Paisley told him about me? Of course she did, I mean, I'm so awesome!

That sounded like Leo. Sue sighed. I didnt keep track of time, but I remember a nurse coming in saying that we could see her. We all bolted up and followed her to a room, a curtain was drawn around a bed, and when I saw her, the person behind it, my heart leaped.

Her hair was falling over her shoulders, despite the fact she didn't brush her hair. Her long skinny arms were folded gently on her stomach. Bandages were wrapped around her rib cage, which I could see through the thin blanket. Her right leg was bandaged as well. Sue had to fill out some forms and the doctor was saying something about having to keep her there for a week to check her process and to make sure nothing in the operation had failed.

Percy had called Annabeth and were sorting something or other out. we all stayed until we got kicked out. I think even her mum had to go home. The next day, I rushed to get changed.

Piper drove me down to the hospital, where Paisley was sitting up, talking to her brother.

"Hey Piper. Hi Nico." Paisley smiles.

"Hi Pais. I've got a few things to do, so I'm dropping Nico off and these books, because Annabeth wanted you to have them." Piper says, dropping a bag of books on a chair. Piper kissed Paisleys forehead, muttered "get better soon" and left.

"Hey." I say from the doorway. Cole's head snaps in my direction and he smiles warmly. Any nervous feelings vanished. His smile was like Paisley's. It made me feel warm and fuzzy.

"Hi Nic. I was just telling Cole about you!" She smiles too, biting her lip a bit.

"All good things, my friend." Cole assured, standing up and pulling a chair over for me.

"Thanks." I mutter, sitting down. "How are you?"

"That is the most lame question I have heard all day. Which really isnt that many, because its," She glances at the clock on the wall, "eight O'clock in the I will say I'm fine, thankyou."

"Nico, can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" Cole asks, standing up and not waiting for an answer.

"Sure." I say to the shut door. I open it and follow Cole to the elevators.

"I just want you to know, that its OK if you date my sister. " That shocked me. "But," There it is, "If you hurt her, I break your face. Gotcha?"

"Yes sir." I say, stepping out of the elevator. Cole leads me to the cafe, where he picks up a sandwich.

"Yoou can go back to her, if you want." he says.

"Ok." I say, looking around awkwardly. I stroll over to the elevators, earning a few looks. After getting to her ward, I hear someone arguing.

"I don't care Mum! I got _shot _and you won't come and see me. No. Instead you fly off to LA to shoot a movie. Huh, shoot. Off topic. - yeah yeah yeah. I'll survive. As much as I hate to say this, you should go then. I've got Cole and Nico." I pause by the doorway. "Love you too, Mum. Bye."

I open the door, and find Paisley sitting up with her hands in her hair. She looks up at me with lime green eyes.

"What'd Cole want to talk about?"

"Whats up with your mum?" I ask, at the same time.

"Mum left to LA, to shoot a movie." Paisley said. "What'd Cole say?"

"Oh, nothing much." I say. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I dont have to get my leg amputated or anything." She nervously laughs. "You know how Annabeth gave me books?"

I nod. "She forgot your reading glasses."

"Yeah." Then Cole walks in, holding a sandwich, a smoothie and a slice of pizza. He gives the pizza to me and keeps the rest.

"Did I interrupt anything?"Cole asks, sitting down. He gives Paisley the smoothie, which she raises her eyebrows at. "Doctor said you can eat and drink regular stuff, so I got you a strawberry milkshake. Your favourite!" He sing songs the last two words.

Paisley slowly drinks the milkshake. After an hour or so, Cole gets a phone call. "Be right back, little sis." He says, ruffling Pais's hair. After a minute or two, Paisley speaks up.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. Even though there wasn't that many." She says, smiling at me. My heart melts.

"Why wasn't there hat many?" I ask. She sniffles, but her eyes stopped glowing.

"Got kicked out of too many. My last school there, was a nice one. I made friends. I was a little over average. " She said. "Before you ask, I've been to ... fifteen different schools. Maybe fourteen. I lost count after ten."

"Oh." I say. She looses her smile. Cole bursts through the door.

"Liz is here!"

**A/N**

**Hey! Thanks for being patient with the updates. I just had swimming sports and I'm pooped! I came like first or second or third in everything accept breaststroke because I didnt enter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Paisley POV 

Liz. LIZ! Liz was, well, is Cole's girlfriend and justrecently his fiancee. She has pretty red curly hair and warm brown eyes that remind me of wood. Her skin is slightly tanned, and looks a bit paler then mine, she's slim, but not skinny, and tall.

Cole is standing in the doors, with his arms spread wide open like he wants a hug, and his legs spread apart too. Nicolooks at him confused.

"Who's Liz?" He asks. Cole stands up. and hugs Nico, stroking his hair. Nico turns to me with an uncomfortable look and I laugh.

"Liz is my soul mate, my icing on the cupcake of life, my one and only, my-" Cole starts., stroking Nico's hair with every new sentence.

"His fiancee." I state plainly. Cole looks at me and lets go of Nico, who sighs in relief.

"Way to put a damper on things little sister." Cole says with mock hurt.

"Aww. You know you love me." I say, spreading my arms wide for a hug, but he turns away. I look at Nico.

"One hug is enough." He says, sitting back down in his chair.

I drop my arms and give him the puppy dog eyes. 3...2...1...

"Ok, fine." He says, standing back up and giving me a big hug.

"Yay!" I cheer, hugging back. I ignore the way my heart leaps and the way I never want to let go.

As he pulls away, I catch sight of a blush.

"Ok, Sk- I mean Paisley. I can never get used to that. Well, I'm gonna go pick her up from the airport. You alright here, you two?" Asks Cole.

"Yep. Love you!" I say as he walks through the door.

"I love you too, kiddo." He smiles.

He shuts the door and Isigh, remembering my last conversation with Tasmin.

_Flashback_

_"I hate you!" I say slamming the door. I march down the street with my school bag hitting the small of my back. Tammy and I just had an argument about her boyfriend. I say he's a big meanie who will break her heart, and she thinks he's a big softie._

_I storm to the bus stop, ten minutes away._

_During school, I felt like something was wrong. I didn't go to the same school as the others did. I got kicked out._

_"Sky, Are you Ok?" Asks Angela during math._

_My head snaps up. "Yeah, why?" I say, even though I feel really bad._

_"Mrs Davids asked you a question." I look at the teacher._

_"Sky, if you need to leave, feel free." She says, guesturing to the door._

_"Can I just call my-" My phone rings in my pocket. "Mum?"_

_She nods._

_"Hey Mama." Ont the other end, my mother is in tears._

_"C-cole is coming to get you. T-they." Then she goes off again._

_I hang up, and gather my things and ignore the strange looks from the class._

_"My brother is coming to pick me up. Mum didn't clarify, but somethings off. I'm so sorry." I apologize._

_"Ok. Page thirteen for homework." She shouts to me as I leave. I run to the office and wait. Eventually a red eyed Cole comes to the office to pick me up. His usually happy eyes, sunken and angry. His cheeks were red and tears were streaming his cheeks. As soon as he saw me, he engulfed me in a hug._

_"Thank god, you're OK." He says, relieved._

_"What happened to the others?" I ask him, backing away._

_"I'm so sorry, Sky. I really am. They-" He didn't finish._

_"They what?" I almost snap._

_"They were in a car crash. Its prettty bad. Peter was driving. I'm so so so so so so sorry." He says, looking into my eyes. I feel the hot tears wash over my cheeks. Cole picks up my school bag from the floor and takes my hand. He nods too the office lady, whose just signed me out._

_That was the last time I ever saw Tammy. The last thing we did was fight. I'm never gonna see her again. Ever. Never to see her bright eyes. She's never gonna plait my hair. Never gonna take me to the movies on fridays._

_Cody's never gonna play pranks on me. He's never gonna be there. He's never gonna be that annoying big brother. There's a COLE and a CODY. Cody is thirteen. He's all you'd ever want in a brother. He's never gonna barge into my room in the basement again while I'm drawing and give me a heart attack. Never ever._

_Peter. Oh Peter. You were all so young._

_I was never gonna see Cody, Tane, Tammy, Peter, Liam, or Harry ever again. Never ever ever._

_My heart was broken._

_End of Flashback._

" in there?" Nico asks, snapping his fingers.

"Hmm. Yeah, sorrry." I say. "You've got school tomorrow. Don't forget."

"Don't remind me!" He cries, putting his face in his hands.

We spend hours talking, until Piper comes and gets Nico.

"G'night Nic. Bye Pipes!" I say happily, when I was actually sad to see them go.

"Bye, Pais." They chant. And I was left alone.

The doctor came in and explained what was gonna happen with me. Apparently I would be out in a month, because the bullet didn't leave too much damage. In two weeks, I would be able to move around but in a wheelchair because of my ribs. Other than that, I was Ok. She gave me some pain medication and my allergy pills.

I slept the night away peacefully for once. At midnight, my phone rang.

CALLER ID: Nic Di Angelo

"Hey Pais." He says.

"Don't hey me. I was sleeping! " I hiss.

"Sorry, just making sure you're not lonely." And I can hear him smirking through the phone.

"Yeah yeah. Well, I'll call you when I'm up. Sleep. You have school. Pick up my homework for me?" I ask. I know I don't have to do that, but I need something to keep me busy.

"Ok. Bye Pais." He says, before hanging up. 

In the morning, breakfast of buttered toast and jam await me. Sitting by my bed was Liz and Cole.

"Morning." I sigh. Liz hugs me, careful of the IV drip on my wrist.

"I missed you!" Liz says, pulling back and sitting on the side of the bed. Her curl red hair was pulled back in an elegant ballet bun with a few strands behind her ear. She was also wearing a thick jacket and jeans. A beanie and mittens were sitting on Nico's chair.

Liz hands me a parcell.

"Whats this?" I ask her, my eyes widening like a childs on christmas morning. I'll admit my Christmases haven't been all that awesome.

"Your birthday and late Christmas prezzy. Open it." She nudges me lightly. I carefully open the blue wrapping paper. Inside is a long, black box. Inside there was a silver necklace. The locket rested nicely below my collar bone. Inside the locket was a picture of me and my big family.

"Aww. Thank you so so so much!" I say, throwing myself at her.

"I knew you'd like it." She smiles and looks at me.

The next two weeks were the worst. I just sat here and did nothing much. Then the day came for me to be released.

"Ok, Paisley. You're going to need a pair of shoes, because its march too. " The doc says, seeing me in. my jeans, long sleeved black shirt, and my thick black sweater. A maroon beanie that belonged to Tammy was nestled on my head. I look down at my bare feet.

Piper then rushed into the room, holding combat boots. "Here." She says, putting them on for me.

"Thanks." I say gratefully. Cole helps ease me into the wheelchair and signs me out.

Nico and Piper are by my side, helping me to the car.

"By the way, I told Coach Hedge that you couldn't do Gym. Obviously, and we have a special field trip to take you on too. " Nico says, sitting in the middle. Is it just me or did he wink at Cole.

"O-K?" I say, pausing inbetween the said letters.

"You'll like where you're going, kid." Cole says, glancing back at me, "Please tell me if I drive on the wrong side of the road."

Nico, Piper and Liz laugh. I just shake my head and smile.

Later on, I was lying on the couch with my leg propped up. My head and shoulders were in Nico's lap, and he was leaning back into the couch cushions. Spongebob was playing on the screen, and my eyes were glued, so I jumped a little when a hand tugged my long hair.

"Its so long." Nico remarks, "And soft."

"Thanks?" I question. I look at him, and find him looking at me intently. His dark eyes bore into mine, but I sigh and look away.

After he's gone, I feel lonely and there was a strange pressure on my shoulders and head, where he was once placed. 

"Paisley, wake up!" Cole shakes me awake. I groggily open my eyes, a bitter taste in my mouth. I find myself in my warm bed, my fuzzy warm blue blankie draped over my legs.

"What?" I hiss. I want to hibernate here. maybe for a few years.

"Nico's here. He was gonna take you to the library. Annabeths request." This last month, Cole's gotten to know my strange group of friends.

"You know, for 'best friends' you two sure act like a couple." He says, patting my hair down.

"Yeah, yeah." I say. "Help me up?"

Cole helps me up and helps me into the wheelchair.

"Just fix your hair, kiddo." He says, kissing my forehead. I quickly brush and braid my hair and spray some deodorant in my vague direction.

Nico's sitting on the couch when I wheel in. His head snaps up, and his black hair falls over his forehead perfectly.

"Hey." Nico says, walking over and wheeling the chair for me. "Today we are going to the library, demands of Annabeth. "

Cole stops us from going through the door. "Take her on that field trip. She should go while she's well, actually going to have to participate."

"Good point. I'll call Coach." Nico says, whipping out his phone.

"Where? Where am I going. If you do not spit it out soon, so help me, I'll drag my butt back to bed." I snap.

"My summer camp." Nico says, glancing at Cole again. "Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo and Annabeth also go there. Melissa too."

As much as I don't let it on, I was horribly jealous of Melissa. She was pretty, boys fawned over her and she probably had Nico after her again.

"Ok. Well, do I need anything?" I say. Cole runs to the kitchen and gets my school bag. It contained my lunch box, a pair of clothes, a brush etc.

"Am I staying over night?" I ask curiously. Nico nods.

"We've got school tomorrow though." I say.

"We're not going. Sally's letting everyone else come too, and Hedge will be there." Nico rubs my shoulder gently, relieving the tension.

"Ok?" I say, still a bit cautious of this. Its not like I haven't 'accidentally' ditched before, its that I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going.

"Don't worry. I'll call the others. We were gonna take you tommorrow. " Nico says. Five minutes later, everyone was piling into a car.

"Ok, kid." Cole says, wheeling the chair for me. "Stay safe, Love you. Call me once you get there. That is a rule. And please be careful."

"Ok." I say. Cole helps me painfully stand and get into the car, taking my weight. "Love you, Cole."

"I love you too." He says, shutting the door. Annabeth was taking another car with Calypso, Leo and Jason. Percy was driving my car with Nico, Piper and I.

Piper was in the front, Percy was driving. Nico was next to me.

"Hey, whats on the radio?" Asks Nico.

"Umm." Piper switches it on. Paramore.

"oohhh! Turn it up!" I cheer.

"You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water

And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

O-oh uh-oh uh o-oh uh-oh

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.  
Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
And they're getting stronger  
I hear them calling.

(Calling, Calling)

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Well you find your strength in solutions  
But I like the tension  
And not always knowing the answers  
But You're gonna lose it,  
You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world...

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Now that you're gone, the world is ours...

Percy flinched a bit at the lyrics. I wonder why.

"What's the camp like?" I ask. There is utter sience.

"Um, its quite nice. I met everyone there." Piper smiles nervously at me.

_Why is she nervous?_

Before I know it, Percy stops the car and announces, "WE'RE HERE!"

**A/N**

**Ok, please don't kill me. I have homework to do, and I joined tonnes of clubs and my only free day is monday and the weekends which I reserve for homework. **

**Cyclone Lusi, headed this way!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	6. Chapter 6

Cynthia POV

I was wandering the camp, about to leave the arena, when Travis caught my shoulder. My ash blonde hair whipped him in the face.

"Cynth!" He splutters, "I was just gonna say, we've got a free period."

He smiles at me. He fudging smiles at me! I should probably say that I like him. Alot.

"Ok, thanks." I free my shoulder, and try to remain calm. I skip out of the arena, about to go to the lake when...

"HELLO CAMP HALF BLOOD! WE ARE BACK!" Leo shouts down the hill, charging down.

I watch as Piper, Jason and Calypso tell him to "Shush!"

Percy and Annabeth are lagging behind with Nico. Nico's wheeling a girl around thirteenish, maybe fourteen. She has dark, long, wavy hair and was wearing a maroon beanie, combat boots, a hoddie, and Jeans. Her feet were covered in black combat boots.

When I say wheeling, I mean wheeling. The poor chick was in a wheel chair.

"I thought you said this was a summer camp!" I hear her say. She has an unmistakeable accent. Her leg looks bandaged beneath her jeans and her ribs under her hoodie. Nico takes her inside the big house.

She's a new camper, most likely. Chiron emerges with the new kid.

"Go and find the Stolls." He tells Nico. He looks a bit reluctant to leave the new kids side. She lookedd really familiar. Her eyes met mine. Hers were a blend of colours. Brown, Green and a bit of blue was peaking through.

Chiron is in wheelchair form. It looked funny with them both in wheelchairs.

"Cynthia, get Aura if you want. You two can help situate her at camp. I need to IM Gleeson."

"Ok Chiron." I walk up to Paisley and introduce myself. "I'm Cynthia Black. My parent hasn't claimed me yet. "

"Sk- Paisley Brown. And I have no idea what your talking about." she replies smiling. She wheels herself down the little ramp and looks expectantly at me.

"I knew an Aura back home?" Paisley asks me.

My heart wrenches at the thought of my best friend. She has long blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Part Italian too. She's a daughter of Athena. Usually she hangs out by the Athena cabin or by the Arena, where I just was. I hadn't seen Aura all day. Apart from breakfast.

We find Aura reading a book on the steps of her Cabin peacefully. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a camp shirt and jean shorts. Her head snaps up when she hears the crunch of the green grass. Her eyes train on Paisley.

"Pangela?"

"Skyball?"

"CYNTHIA!" I join in. They look at me strangely, "What? You were all doing it and I felt left out."

"Hush up, Cynth." Aura says, she places her book down, and stands up. "Thats Cynthia. I'm sorry Ileft without warning you. I tried to call. I did on your birthday."

Paisley nods.

"Well, we have alot to get through. Let me go and get the 'New Demigod?! Guide'" Aura says, collecting her things. She plonks them on her bed and comes back out to the two of us. For a daughter of Athena, she sure is messy.

It took a while, but we eventually got the image through to Paisley's ADHD Dyslexic mind.

After we did that, we finally could get her into the hermes cabin with me.

"-And this is the hermes Cabin. God of travellers, messages adn theft. " Aura explains, wheeling Paisley into the door. I go and sit in my corner. There's a small space beside me. It's almost five now, and Connor is talking to Travis and Paisley. Aura is also standing there, probably making sure its safe for Paisley.

"Take her to the Apollo kids. They'll know what to do!" Travis says enthusiastically. When will he ever grow up, but come agin, thats comng from me!

"that has got to be the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say." Aura says. She beckons me over and we wheel Paisley to the said Cabin.

Will opens the door, only a little because of the 'Ali incedint.' Ali is a daughter of Cupid. Pairing people up, ships, etc is all up her ally. She recently tried to get Oliver, son of Apollo, to go out with Melissa. After that poor attack, everyone's been extra cautious. All accept the Hermes cabin that is.

"Ahh. New camper incedint?" He guesses, coming out of the cabin, and shutting the door behind him. His blonde hair was swept across his forehead.

"I got shot. And then fell off the diving block, crackig ribs in the process." Will winces.

"No offence, but I can't really understand you." He stick his head in the cabna again, "Ol! New camper, with a stronngn aussie accent."

Oliver comes out, assessing the damage. He's like a mini will, but with Green eyes. He whistles appreciatively at Paisley. Like wolf whistles.

Nico, who was sitting on the steps of the Hades cabin, looks over and glares. Ok, two boys aftter the newbie. But Nico knew her longer. Hopefully Ali doesn't get in between this.

"So, Paisley is it?" She nods, "I'll take a look at the wounds and see how much nectar and ambrosia to give you. Aura and Cynthia explained, right?"

Pasley pauses before nodding again. "I'm allergic to broccoli and roses, for your information." Paisley provides, as Oli wheels her to the infirmary.

"Thats always good to know. You're kiwi, right?" He asks, looking at her. I sense that he's partially intriegued by her.

Aura and I look at eachother awkwardly before laughing. "He's so whipped!" I laugh, doubling over.

"I couldn't tell by the GOOGLY EYES, or the wolf whistles." Aura says sarcastically.

I glance at Nico, but he's disappeared. Emo boy.

"Oh! I got some new books that I thought you might like." Aura drags me by my hand roughly to her cabin.

She shoves open her chest at the foot of her bed. Carefully taking out a few books, she slams it shut and shoves the books at my chest.

Before I could say anything, a scream pierced the air.

**AN**

** The nicknames are real. My biffle Angela calls me Skyball, and in return, I call her Pangie, Angie, Angie Pangie, Pangela, Pangelini, Angie Pangela, etc basically anything including those words. Pangela in javanese means reminders!**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You know you love me PAgie Angie!**

**Unedited. Sorry for any spelling mistakes**


	7. Chapter 7

Nico POV 

Can't Paisley see that I have a giant crush on her? I mean, I was pretty obvious.

I shove away leaves and keep walking through the woods. Suddenly, a scream hits my ears. Paisley. I know that scream well. Like the other day in a tickle fight. That was not my idea.

I shadow travel back to the camps infirmary, and see Paisley with her eyes squeezed shut in pain. I push my way past the curious campers, and take her hand.

"What did you do?" I growl at Oliver Bloom.

"I-I gave her nectar and d Ambrosia! It should've healed her, not made it blister and go red!" I look at the wound. It indeed is blistering badly and gone red. I can see why she screamed.

"CAMPERS! PLEASE RETURN TO THE MESS HALL!" Chiron shouts over the racket. No one heard him properly or they're ignoring him.

"Hey! Shut up and go to the mess hall and have dinner!" Piper shouts. Everyone does as told, but me. I stay with Paisley.

"Not you, Mr. Bloom." Chiron says, tugging the young man back into the room. I was so angry. Oliver had no reason to just giver her nectar and - wait, he did.

Paisley was whimpering.

"She does have strange allergies." Annabeth commented.

"EPIPEN! FIND HER EPIPEN!" Piper jumps up, and starts searching.

A very concerned Cynthia and Aura are standing in the door.

"Her brother packed it in her backpack along with her medication she was supposed to take with dinner." Aura provided.

"Oh!" Piper exclaims, "Its in the car!"

So naturally, we all run to the car. Sitting on the floor of the car, indeed, is the backpack. Piper rummages through it, giving up and dumping everything on the floor.

"You sort this out. I'll check on her. " Piper says, running off.

I try and look for the epipen, but find a bra instead. I pick it up with my pinky finger. I turn and show Jason what I found.

"That's not Paisleys." he says, blushing a horrid bright red. I start to feel a bit quirky.

"And how would you know that?" I question.

"I-It's just nnot hers!"

"Boys! I found the Epipen!" Annabeth says, racing up the hill. We pack up her clothes and the book her brother packed, along with glasses.

When we get back to the infirmary, Oliver is cleaning out her wound, dabbing the blisters with water. Paisley's eyes were shut and tears were leaking out of them. He then raised her shirt to just above her ribs. A pale scar went from the top of her ribs to her waist. I'm pretty sure that that wasn't from falling off the diving block.

Chiron was calling Cole. "Nico, he wishes to talk to you."He hands me the phone. I was scared of what he was gonna say.

"Nico. I trust you. I've seen her arond you and she's happier than ever, OK. So I trust you and that camp know what their doing, because I need to stay here. I can't go through the borders. " He says, and I can hear his voice wavering.

"Nico," Liz's voice fills the phone softly, "Stay safe." And the line goes dead. I sit down next to Paisley and hand the phone back to Chiron.

A gleam of sweat is on Paisley's forehead. Annabeth jabs a needle into her thigh, and her heartrate goes down, along with the swelling and redness. The blisters had lost their 'Pop'.

A few more tears streak her face, and she opens her eyes slowly. They were glowing.

"Holy. Hades. What the heck happened to your eyes?!" Percy exclaims, jumping back. Aura laughs, and we all look at her like she's alien.

"My eyes glow when I cry." Paisley says, looking at me with big eyes. Then she looks at Oliver.

"M friend had eyes like that." He says, "You remind me of her."

Paisley sits up, ignoring my help, and cocks her head to the side. "Oli?" She asks.

"Sky?" Paisley grins.

"I now know nine people who go to this camp!" She says, "Its been too long, my friend."

_Friend? He almost killed you!_

__"I was wondering how long it would take before you two figured it out." Aura smirks. "We all were BFF's!" She explains at our expressions.

Great... I have competition

**A/N**

**there it is! The new chapter. Happy birthday to my friend Hana! She's the best ever!**

**No offence everyone else... *smiles sheepishly* **

**anyways. Its been too long. **

**Why is everyone calling Paisley, Sky?**

**How will Nico take her and Oli's relationship?**

**What will happen next?**

**I just love torturing you all :)**


End file.
